A Proposal
by ButterPie
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, and the title actually says it all already so.. Ace X Robin what if story! Just a one shot that I needed to put out there due to the lack of AxR love.


Author's Note: This was really just an idea that I had, and had fifteen minutes to write out . Will defintely work on a longer version if anyone is interested. Also, I'm a Frobin shipper, but this crack pairing is just too good to not like!

* * *

He kissed her, quick and chaste "After I find Blackbeard and bring him to justice, Will you marry me?"

The question got her off guard, and she stared at him, blue eyes growing far wider than normal "Marry you?"

"Yeah" He said sheepishly, "I still need to help Whitebeard in becoming King of the Pirates, but I'm sure he won't mind if I take on a wife."

She kept quiet, and he scratched his head.

Maybe it wasn't the right time, he thought to himself.

"I mean I understand if you'd want to stay with your nakama, your Captain sounds great" he went on "but I love you and I-"

She kissed him, softly at first, then a bit more forceful, wrapping her arms around his neck. It stole his breath away, but he didn't care. He could die in that kiss.

"Yes" she said softly, as she pulled away from him "Yes, yes."

His eyes widened this time, and he held her close. The feeling of being in love was wonderful, and he wanted nothing more but to stay that way with her.

No matter what.

/=/=/=/=/=/

Ace adjusted his hat in the mirror, all the while keeping an eye on the tall woman as she zipped up her boots. She was so graceful, one of the reasons he fell deeply, madly in love with her. He smiled and whistled, as she bent low to pull up her other boot.

She smiled at him as he approached her, he had a bit more of money to pay for the room if need be.

He leaned in close to her butt, nibbling her ear gently.

"Ace" she said, giggling, he loved hearing her say his name, so he kept on nibbling, nipping and pulling at her lobe.

She turned around and pulled him to a kiss, but stopped his hand from going up her skirt.

"We have to get back to our nakamas" she said gently, nibbling on his lower lip "Or else Captain-san might get worried."

"Do we have to?" He said with a small pout. It made her giggle, and kissed him again "And you have to find Blackbeard as fast as you can" She said with a smile, "the sooner the better."

He smiled at her, giving her another kiss, but not letting her go. He liked it when she was near, and she liked it when he had his arms around her. It felt safe, it felt warm, it felt like home.

"You know, I never knew who your captain was," He said, stroking her hair. "You always refer to him as Captain-san."

"Fufufu, he's Straw Hat Luffy." She said simply, playing with his fingers.

"WHAT?"

/=/=/=/=/=/

Robin climbed up the steps to Merry, a big uncharacteristic smile on her face.

"Hey Robin!" Called Nami from her orange trees "How was the town?"

"Good Mroning Navigator-san!" She waved up at the younger girl she has likened to a sister she never had. _Her bridesmaid_ she thought. "I brought you a bracelet!"

Nami giggled in delight, approaching her and her shopping bags.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji said, opening the door wide from the kitchen "I made you cake for your return!"

She smiled at the Chef, who promptly fainted with hearts in his eyes. She left all but one of her bags on the deck, while Ussop and Chopper rummaged through them, finding items that they had asked her to purchase for them, and made her way to the front of the ship.

She nodded to Zoro, who cracked open an eye, and gave her a small nod resuming his nap. The wind whipped her hair gently, and she let the cold breeze wrap around her. Finally, she reached the head of their ship, and the Captain who sat upon it with his wide smile.

"Robin! Did you bring me some meat?"

"Of course Captain-san" she said, handing him the bag.

Meat and Luffy went well together, and it was clear with the widening smile on his face that he wanted nothing else in the world but to travel and eat and become the Pirate King.

"This smells so good!" He said, eating a whole rack of ribs in one bite.

She watched him with an amused smile, as he quickly went through the food.

"So what do you do in town anyway?" Luffy asked, between swallowing "You never asked to leave the ship for a long time to shop. And I thought Nami was the shopping addict of the ship."

Robin smiled at her Captain, he was a child, and he would be Pirate King, but for now, she won't tell him her secret "You'll learn soon enough, Captain-san" She said, but Luffy was too busy with his meal.

She was happy here, and she was happier than ever.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
